


Welcome

by SaeranLover



Series: In the Unknown [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: At the end it's based on the events with Unknown in the prologue, Can be seen as a prequel to my fic 'companions', F/M, Kidnapping, but can also be seen as something separate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: The events leading up to your first meeting with the one possessing the username 'Unknown' were bringing you down...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said this would be up over the next few days just before but whoops, I got it done now. Haha...

The plan was simple.

Find the most inconspicuous stranger possible. One with no ties to the RFA, or knowledge of them. They may have _heard_ of the members, but most certainly would not have made contact with them. They had to be somewhat naïve, and easy enough to influence.

After the person is identified, their phone is to be hacked into. He was to converse with them over the bootleg copy of the RFA messenger which he extracted from the Saviour’s phone. Then he was to lead them to the Saviour’s former apartment, and make sure that they had the genuine version of the messenger uploaded so that the security system would not go off when they entered.

Then… He was to leave them there for about a week. That would give them time to bond with them, and give them hope for a new RFA party.

He was to _crush_ that hope by kidnapping them, and bringing them to paradise. And one by one, the RFA members would fall into sorrow and feel nothing but pain… Then the Saviour would go to them, and bring them to paradise too. Well, everybody except _Luciel._

 

 

“Has any student caught your eye yet? As long as they aren’t on the same course as Yoosung…” The fifth day of searching had gone, and the Saviour had gone to him for an update. “Unknown?” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, before leaning forward and trying to distract him from his typing. “Saeran, please answer me. Is there anybody who you believe would be good enough to help us lure the RFA to paradise?”

He tapped his finger against a key of the keyboard repeatedly for about ten seconds, before grinning. “Just on time…” He then made a quick point over to one of his monitors. “I think I’ve found somebody. They aren’t a student, but they definitely seem suitable based on what I’ve picked up about her…” He then zoomed in on a person’s face, and he turned to face the Saviour. “Three days ago she caught my attention as somebody who we could put into the RFA. She seems to have a routine of leaving the run-down apartment building which she lives in presumably on her own at exactly nine fifty-three in the morning, then walks up to the city. At approximately ten seventeen, she goes into a coffee shop and then leaves with a drink two to five minutes later. She’s so plain and repetitive, it makes her seem almost ideal for this plan.”

The Saviour glanced at the screen for a moment, before she then nodded. “Yes… Do you think that you could do some research on her for me this evening, Saeran?”

“Yeah… Give me ‘til then.”

Once the saviour had gone off, a grin formed on his face, and he cracked his knuckles. “So, lady… Let’s see what information I can dig up about you.”

 

 

“It’s about time that you returned. Have you got the money to cover next month’s rent or not?” You flinched when you heard a voice from behind you as you went to put your key into your apartment’s door. “Actually, do you even have a job? Or are you skimping off your parents to get the money to live here?”

Shivers went down your spine then, and tears welled up in your eyes. “I’m working on it… I swear, I’m trying to save up the money that I need for rent…” You turned the key, and took a deep breath. “And you know that my parents are dead…” You didn’t want to deal with the landlord at this moment in time.

“Rent. Now.”

“I need another few days!” You turned around, and now had tears staining your cheeks. “I’m applying for jobs everywhere, and doing what I can to get money to pay you, but you keep increasing the amount of money which I need to pay like I’m some sort of rich kid!” You were feeling quite annoyed now, and your anger was enough to make the neighbours peer out at what was going on from their own apartments. “It’s _one room_ , I have to sleep on the sofa, the water is always cold, and you expect me to pay you so damn much! What else do you want, _my soul_ in return for a few days of living here?!”

The landlord looked as though he wanted to hit you after your outburst, but he instead took a deep breath and cast you a look which clearly said ‘ _I am pissed off.’_ After a moment, he growled. “I want you out. You have until midday tomorrow to get your belongings together and _leave._ ”

You could feel at least five pairs of eyes fixated upon you as the landlord then left, and your feet rooted to the spot as you started shaking. Steadily, you heard doors start to close, until only one remained open, and the person living there slowly approached you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Why don’t you come and sit with me in my apartment? I’ll make you a drink and we can chat for a while… He is a bit of a pushover, that man.” She smiled at you, and held out her other hand for you to take. “You know that rising actor… Zen, is that his name? I managed to get a dvd of one of his performances yesterday, and his singing voice is so calming… That might help you, even if it’s for a short while.”

“O- Okay…” You went and locked the door to your own apartment, before giving your neighbour a teary smile. “Thanks, Hye… I’m going to miss you when I leave…”

“Now, don’t be silly… You can come to see me whenever!”

“No… He’ll have an eye out for me outside the building, that idiot is that much of a creep…”

Hye folded her arms, before sighing and taking hold of your hand. “Okay then. Now, let’s go and watch Zen~!”

You could feel the word ‘ _fangirl’_ close to rolling off your tongue.

 

 

_Family relations: Parents deceased, both of natural causes. They had vast wealth when they died, but she did not get to see any of it – it all went to various different companies and causes, as per their wills._

_Medical records: Clear, just the occasional note to do with catching the flu or breaking her arm as a child._

_Career: Unemployed. Volunteers in libraries and homeless shelters and animal shelters occasionally, having trouble in being accepted for a job due to dropping out of school early because of her parents’ deaths._

_Anything else of note: CCTV footage showed her arguing with her landlord a mere few hours ago. She will be homeless by tomorrow afternoon. When she does go online, the username ‘MC’ is most commonly linked to her._

Saeran grinned as he handed the file with all sorts of details about you over to the Saviour. It seriously did have _everything_ about you, including age, date of birth, blood type, and even details about your day to day life, little quirks which you had, and not to mention things such as your clothing measurements.

She was looking over it for about ten minutes, reaching out for a pair of glasses after a minute or two just so that she could focus in better on his scrawled handwriting. And then, a wide smile formed on her face.

“She is more perfect than I initially thought, Unknown. I thought that she was quite average, but I feel that she would be the perfect person to use to fit in with the RFA!” She then started laughing, and her long blonde hair was waving all around as she stood up. “She will get Yoosung’s attention, because she volunteers just as I did. She must have spent some of her childhood surrounded by wealth, such as Jumin. Zen would relate to her with them both being drop-outs… And Jaehee would love more female company, and she would recognise how hard-working she tries to be… Let’s forget of Luciel and V for the time being though.” She paused, before placing her hand on Saeran’s shoulder. “Did you manage to obtain the details of her phone? Because if you did, we begin the plan tomorrow.”

 

 

You shoved your few remaining items of clothing into a bag, before zipping it up and looking around your old ‘apartment’, if a single room could even be called that. You’d made sure that things were left in a somewhat messy state, with your main thought process being ‘ _He was a dick to me, so I’ll be a pain in the ass and mess up his crummy apartment.’_ Of course, you tried to keep some of it clean because… God, you weren’t _that_ bad of a human being… Were you?

After taking a shaky breath, you stepped outside with your bag on your shoulder. Hye had said that she would come to say bye to you, seeming as she saw herself as your friend.

_Some friend._

The landlord was leering at you as he held his hand out for the keys, so you gritted your teeth, threw them down onto the ground, and barged past him, making a point of hitting his arm. You never generally got this frustrated this easily, but _something_ had been grating on your nerves.

It felt almost as though you were being… watched.

Once outside, you took a deep breath and started doing your normal walk, which would likely be for the final time. You just needed to head downtown, and visit your favourite café… Maybe you could try and ask for a job there again. But then again, you’d been turned down for other applicants four times already… But you never knew, this time could be different.

When you got there, somebody ended up walking into you as they left the café. They flinched, before taking a good look at you.

“Uh… Sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going…” He mumbled, before you were able to get a proper look at him. Was he one of those people who were doing their best to look ‘dark’ and ‘edgy’? Because he certainly looked the part. Black leather jacket, white and pink dyed hair, _eyeliner_ , and even a choker and spiky wrist-wraps! “Are you coming in for a drink?”

You paused for a moment, before nodding – _why were you nodding? You were here to beg for a job! –_ and he started smiling… It was quite a menacing smile.

“Want me to buy you one? As… an apology for bumping into you. You look like you’ve been having a rough time, your eyes are all red and swollen.” He then took hold of your wrist, and pulled you inside. He looked straight at the barista stood by the counter, and took a deep breath. “I need one more drink for my friend here. Uh… what do you want?” He looked at you with a genuine curiosity as you gulped and made up your mind.

“A… Caramel flavoured coffee? W- With milk.” You felt quite awkward giving your request then, but still, the barista smiled and went about making the drink as the mysterious man placed some money down on the counter. But then, your body began hassling you. “S- Sorry, mister… Can you look after my bag and phone whilst I go to the bathroom?”

“Sure. I’ll wait with your drink if it’s done before you get back.”

And as soon as you were out of sight, he grabbed your phone and his own, and started transferring a file over to yours. You didn’t have a lock on it, which was quite… silly. But it made his job _so_ much easier. Soon enough, an icon popped up on your phone’s screen.

‘ _??? Messenger.’_

He’d made sure that ‘RFA’ would remained encrypted in the app’s name until your phone’s GPS detected that you were in the apartment in his little edits to the program. But then, he quickly turned your phone’s screen off and placed it down when he noticed you coming back just as your drink was finished. You gave him your thanks as you accepted the drink, and took back the bag and your phone.

“Seriously… I should repay you for this… Uh, how much was the-!”

“There’s no need. But… I wouldn’t mind your name in repayment. Nothing more.”

_Creepy… Asking for your name?_ So, just in case… You went with your typical online username. “MC. My name is MC.”

“Heh… Cute. Maybe we’ll meet each other again someday… MC. Maybe you can buy me a drink next time.”

Once he was outside, he opened up the text messages on his phone, and selected the top contact.

‘ _RFA messenger on her phone. I’ll be waiting for her to open it.’_

Well, you were told that the café wasn’t accepting any new positions at present, but they had taken your phone number to inform you if any new positions opened up. How fun…

That had relegated you to sitting on a bench just a bit further down the road from the café, sipping the drink which the mysterious stranger had bought for you. But then you realised something… He had asked you for your name, but you had never asked for his. Perhaps if you met again… you would ask.

With a sigh, and wishful thinking that a position had opened up in the café over the few minutes you had been outside, you went and turned your phone’s screen on. The background was a photo which had been taken by the famous photographer V, and was one of the very few which he had allowed to be published for free. It was nice… A little purple flower across what seemed to be on a rocky surface. You really did like it, because you felt like the flower… It was somewhere that it didn’t belong.

But then you noticed an app which had never been there before. A messenger app?

It was curious… And you were a curious person. You pressed on the button, before allowing it to boot up.

> _Please input username: __

 

Oh… Usernames. Would it be like an anonymous chatting app? Maybe you would end up in conversation with some rich person who could help you out of your current financial situation. You glanced up, and peered around. In the distance, somebody was walking about with a newspaper in their hands, a well-known name across the cover in the headline. ‘ _C &R director Jumin Han still in most eligible Korean bachelors list!’ _

Then a stupid idea came to your head in regard to your previous idea. What if you ended up chatting to _Jumin Han_ of anyone in this silly app, and he gave you money to help you out? Ha!

Either way, you put in the name which you had given to the stranger from before.

 

> _Please input username: _MC_

Well, there was no going back now… It seemed as though a chatroom was opening. An… odd looking chatroom.

 

> **_Unknown has entered the chatroom._ **
> 
> **_MC has entered the chatroom._ **

Taking a deep breath, you anxiously awaited what was to happen in this chatroom…

 

 

You found yourself just outside an apartment which was still in the downtown area of the city. It looked almost _elegant_ in comparison to your former shitty one room apartment, and you had only seen the door. It was on the fourteenth floor too… Your apartment was on the ground floor.

 

> _Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange._
> 
> _Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?_

It was coming across as… suspicious that he knew about the password lock. So… you lied to him. You claimed that there wasn’t a password lock. Shivers went down your spine as you then started backing away from the apartment, and began making your way over to the elevator. The conversation continued as you moved, your heart racing as your pace steadily became faster. Your heart stopped at his final two messages though.

 

> _Unknown: That’s it._
> 
> _Unknown: Mission failed._

You froze. “M- Mission?” Was this ‘Unknown’ person… Intending to lure you to this place?! “Oh God… Oh God… I’m getting out of-!” Before you could run, something hot was splashed at your torso, and your eyes widened and you froze to the spot because of the burning feeling across your body.

“Yes… Mission. I thought that maybe you would tell the truth. Enter the apartment. I would have let you live in peace for a while if you had done that. But you just had to lie…” Your eyes shot up, and noticed that somebody was stood in front of you… The very man who had bought you a drink a short while ago. “It’s a shame really, because that means that I’ve now got no option but to erase you.”

_Erase?!_ You wanted to run, but he was quick to grab your wrists and push you against a wall. You did your best to struggle and free yourself, but the hot and tightening feeling across your skin was too painful to move too much. “D- Don’t kill me… I- I was just wanting to s- see if something w- worthwhile would happen to me for once in m- my life!”

The man leaned into your ear then, and laughed quite ominously. “Would you like to see paradise?”

“D- Don’t kill me!”

“I never said that I was going to kill you… I just gave you an option besides being erased. Come with me to my home… Paradise. But only on one condition… You must be my assistant.” He then grinned, and pulled something out of his pocket. Your eyes were filled with tears, so you couldn’t make out what it was… Until you felt the skin of your arm being pierced by something sharp. “By the way, _MC…_ I didn’t tell you my name at the café before. I’m Unknown. Nice to meet you.”

Once he had said that, your eyelids grew heavy, and you slumped forward into his arms. He grabbed hold of your bag and phone once he had picked you up, intending to destroy both as soon as he had taken you out of the city. “I wonder if she will accept paradise…”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! As I said in the tags, this can be seen as a prequel to one of my other works called 'Companions', showing the meeting of Unknown and MC. It could also be seen as something else entirely, and just a general interpretation of the events leading to the prologue bad ending!  
> I hope that you all liked!


End file.
